The Life of Me, Myself, and I
by Tsuki-Megami-Chan
Summary: The mask of happiness Sakura Mikan alwalys wears is slowly cracking... and when it falls, how much will it change how everybody sees her. When it falls to reveal a secretly lonley, tragically over abused girl, the question is: How can Hyuuga Natsume help?
1. Preface

**:-:**

**-:-.-:- The Life of Me, Myself, and I: Gakuen Alice -:-.-:-**

:--:

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice**

:--:

A/N: Review-- Please and Thank you!!

:--:

**Bold:** **POV's or short time skips**

:--:

_Italics; Memory or thoughts_

:--:

**Prologue**

:-:

_How long can I keep it up, _the sixteen year old wondered as she strolled down the dimly lit corridor in the high school's section, toward her first class of the day, math. Not long, she figured. The mask was already braking, cracking, with every cruel joke, every little comment, everything... it was all just like a little slap in the face. It was the way they treated her... she wasn't invisible, she wasn't emotionless, it wasn't _just _them who could ever feel sadness or pain. But they obviously saw it that way.

The teen stopped in front of a large wooden door and looked through the window to see a man with a toad on his shoulder and a metal stick in his hand giving a lecture. She plastered on a wide, fake grin and slowly slid the door open. _What's the point of getting here on time, rushing through the crowded corridors, when you can be five or ten minutes late and just get detention that this unusually cruel teacher would find a way to give you anyhow. _

Smiling sheepishly and trying to look nervous and ashamed, the girl entered the room to see the teacher turn and begin to impatiently repetitively tap his hand with the metal conducting rod, glaring at his student with utmost displeasure and disgust.

"Gomen, Jinno-sensei, but I woke up late, and I didn't have time to get ready, so I am really, really sorr-" The teens long wound excuse/apology was interrupted at the same place it was every day by that annoyingly snappish tone that her teacher obviously enjoyed using.

"Miss Sakura, enough of your excuses! This is the fifth time this week that you have been tardy to me class!" The man angrily boomed, towering over the teen and looking at her as if she was something to eat. "Detention!"

_Oh, and that's new_, Sakura Mikan though bitterly, inwardly crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow, looking at the teacher defiantly, but outwardly looking glum before replacing the look quickly with a large smile and turning to the faces of her fellow uninterested classmates who stared at her in boredom. Perkily, still smiling, Mikan headed to he desk, stopping along the way to hug the stoic Imai Hotaru, bitchy Ice Queen. Of course, the hug was a failure, ending in a large red mark looking painful on Mikan's left cheek.

_Bitchy cold thing, aren't cha_, Mikan thought, smiling it off as she continued toward her desk, only to stop long enough, catching the words murmured by Shouda Sumire, a green haired girl with a perm, first class bitch and whore.

"Like she'd ever hug the likes of you, you smiling little slutty hoe! Your, like, nothing." The boy-obsessed bimbo meant for her to hear it, as she smiled up at her sickeningly sweet with a slight glare in her look.

_Who stuck a stick up your ass, you constipate whore with a hot guy complex. _Continuing to smile, Mikan made her way to sit next to Hyuuga Natsume, the egotistic guy with a 'I'm-so-much-better-than-you-and-you-know-it' attitude.

"How are you, Natsume-kun?!" Mikan feigned excitement as she asked her question, looking curious and far too happy. Her reply was a simply 'Hn' and a short glance-- that was intentded to be a short glare.

_Unsocialable little bastard, aren't cha? _Mikan turned to the front, smile still plastered onto her face, as she watched the annoying match teacher lecture and teach things that a elementary schooler would know by heart.

"What is the value of x if 123 plus x equals 153? Miss..." Jinno asked, eyes scanning the room and landing on his favorite target. "Sakura, stand and answer the question _correctly_."

The answer was easily thirty, but she had a mask to protect. She forced herself to thing of a far off answer. "353 and a half!" She answered, trying to sound proud. The math teacher glowered at her.

"Yes, that's how many times you'll fail the course if you don't learn this middle-school leveled math!" He barked at her. _More like the number of times you get given a phone number on a date and call it only to learn the woman has changed her number because you have it. And the number of times that all your students but me will fail. 353. And a half. _

"Sakura, if you can't get these simple problems through your little brain, then you'll be out of this school and shipped back home to live with your dead grandfather."

_Snap. _And so the mask fell and shattered.


	2. Chapter 1

**:-:**

**-:-.-:- The Life of Me, Myself, and I: Gakuen Alice -:-.-:-**

:--:

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice**

:--:

A/N: Review-- Please and Thank you!!

:--:

**Bold:** **POV's or short time skips**

:--:

_Italics; Memory or thoughts_

:--:

**Chapter 1**

:-:

_**Snap. **And so the mask fell and shattered._

"Shut up." The voice was uninterested... cold... emotionless. The face was impassive- smooth, void of any and all emotions.

"Excuse me?" The toad-lover asked, confusion guinely clear in her voice. Had he just heard right? Was he seeing right? This was just a hullucination... right?

"I said, shut up, Croaker." The voice repeated in the same tone. But the tone wasn't the only strange thing. No, it was more of the person using the tone. Sakura Mikan. All around perky and cheerful girl.

"What did you just say to me, Sakura?" Jinno demanded, tapping his metal stick in his hand roughly. The girls empty brown pools narrowed slightly.

"Sorry, Croaker, I wasn't aware of your hearing disorder." She said, tone colder, if possible, than before. "I'll repeat it louder then- _Shut the hell up, You frog molesting maniac with a god-complex." _

Mouths fell open and crimson as well as amethyst orbs widened ever so slightly. The teachers face turned from a creamy white, to pink, red, purple, then blue. Steam was practically shooting out of his freakishly large ears. Pointing the stick towards the girl, the teacher sent a jolt of electricity out of it, that quickly morphed into a lightning bolt and flew directly at the defensless Mikan Sakura. It diminished before it was half way there. The teachers mouth fell open.

"Want it back?" A lightning bolt was flung back out at Jinno, hitting preciecley on it's target, his shoulder. He screamed as electricity jolted through out his body, sending him into a spasm. Once he laid still, lightning bolt still engraved deep into his sholder, he slowly stopped screaming and drifted into unconsiousness. Everyone stared at him through shocked eyes. Mikan simply approached him, looking bored.

Once she stood above the dying teacher, she turned towards the class. "You going to get him to the hospital so he can live, or just sit there gaping like the idiots you are?" She asked the question casually, as if asking someone about the weather tomorrow. The students just continued to stare at her in shock.

"Fine. I don't care if he dies." She shrugged carlessly, then made her way over to the window in a casual stroll. Anna, a bubble gum haired teen, was the first to snap out of the trance, followed by Imai Hotaru and Hyuuga Natsume.

"Mikan! What are you doing, what's happening--" Anna began wildly, eyes wide, arms flailing,

"Ja'ne." She ignored the questions that were about to be nailing her to the spot, and simply jumped out of the window with a simple bob of her head.

"Mikan..." The amethyst eyes girl spoke the name so softly that only she could hear, confused. Without a word the crimson eyed teen strolled to the window, acting casual, as Mikan had. But his face gave him away, confusion written all over it. Leaping out the window, he walked slowly, before braking into a speedy run after the cold and apathetic Mikan Sakura. If that was even the name of this new creature.

* * *

What now? Review to find out.


End file.
